Le Choix
by Alounet
Summary: Harry ne va pas bien en ce moment. Ginny l'a remarqué. Luna le sait. Viktor aussi. Mais peut-être qu'Harry devrait être capable de faire son choix. Sa vie tracée avec Ginny ou l'autre choix ? Slash Harry/Draco.


**Titre** : Le Choix

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : Harry / Draco

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling !

**Notes** : Un petit Draco/Harry. Je sais que y'en a des tas, mais j'ai intégré d'autres petit trucs en arrière plan. Du genre du Viktor/Cédric (mes persos préférés quand même), du friendship Harry/Luna ou du Draco/Viktor. Enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira. Vive ma période Harry Potter !

* * *

-Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Harry regarda à nouveau le miroir et plaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Il ferma le robinet et se frotta une dernière fois le visage avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Sa fiancée était de l'autre côté, s'inquiétant pour son petit brun.

-Je vais bien Ginny.

La rousse se mordit les lèvres, elle savait qu'il mentait - Harry avait toujours mal mentit - mais préféra ne pas entrer dans un nouveau conflit avec le jeune homme. A vrai dire, depuis deux mois qu'ils s'étaient installé dans leur petite maison à eux, le couple battait de l'aile. Ginny lui reprochait à juste titre de ne pas l'avoir touché une seule fois et le brun s'agaçait dès qu'il était en présence de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière avait quitté Poudlard et passé sa dernière année il y a seulement six mois. Elle était heureuse d'entamer sa vie de jeune femme aux côtés d'Harry, devenu lui un fantastique Aurore.

-Ron et Hermione sont en bas.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

La rousse tourna les talons, dans sa belle robe de soirée, puis descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa salle à manger. Harry était toujours dans le couloir du premier étage et il entendit du bruit à sa droite. C'était Luna, toute sautillante, qui arrivait en sortant de sa chambre.

Luna Lovegood vivait chez le couple d'amis depuis deux mois. Son père était actuellement souffrant et il n'avait pas souhaité que sa fille unique reste à vivre seule. Naturellement, Harry proposa à sa compagne d'accueillir leur amie. D'abord jalouse, Ginny avait finalement accepté.

Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Harry et Luna. D'une certaine manière, les deux amis partageaient une amitié exceptionnelle qu'eux seuls comprenait.

-Tu as pleuré Harry ? Je n'ai plus de mouchoirs dans ma poche. Tu veux que je te prête un bout de ma robe ?

Sa robe était digne d'elle, loufoque. Harry sourit, il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que sourire lorsqu'il était face à la jeune femme.

-Ca ira, merci Luna.

Luna sautilla à nouveau tout en souriant puis elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Elle se tourna vers son ami et lui demanda :

-J'aimerais pouvoir enlever ta tristesse avec ma baguette magique. Mais j'ai peur de te faire exploser comme un ballon. Je ne contrôle pas bien ce sortilège.

-Merci Luna, mais... Je vais bien, je te promets.

-Tu es comme moi Harry. Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Et elle reprit son chemin pour descendre les escaliers. Harry ne tarda pas à la suivre pour rejoindre sa fiancée et leurs nombreux invités. Hermione était enceinte et Ron avait souhaité fêter l'évènement. Ginny avait proposé aussitôt de le faire dans leur maison.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouvait à saluer son meilleur ami - déjà fort enjoué - puis sa meilleure amie, radieuse comme d'habitude. Il était heureux de les voir. Il ne les voyait pas assez souvent ces derniers temps, chacun étant occupé par son emploi du temps.

Harry regarda d'un coup d'oeil la pièce. Quelques visages familiers. Il avait su de sa compagne qu'ils seraient une vingtaine pour le repas. Mais dans un coin, un jeune homme attira son attention. De noir vêtu, le regard sombre, bien isolé des autres, les cheveux blonds plaqué en arrière, c'était lui : Draco Malefoy.

Une voix grave et suave se fit entendre dans son dos :

-Il te manque Harrrry ?

Harry se retourna et fit face à un grand jeune homme. Viktor Krum était comme d'habitude, imposant, une petite barbe finement taillée, les cheveux noirs coupé court, le regard profond, la beauté suave par excellence.

-Bonsoir Viktor.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à l'écart des invités et personne ne pouvait les entendre :

-Lui et moi c'est terrrminé tu sais ?

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? riposta Harry légèrement agacé.

-Parrrrce que je sais que ça t'intérrrresse.

Viktor posa sa coupe de champagne sur la petite table derrière lui.

-Il est amourrreux d'un autrrre homme.

-Et toi ? demanda Harry légèrement curieux.

-Je n'ai pas su aimer un autrrre homme que...

Harry était le seul à savoir. Il était le seul à savoir que Viktor n'avait aimé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Une unique fois, et qu'elle ne se reproduirait plus. En effet, Viktor avait vécu une courte - mais passionnée - liaison avec Cédric Diggory.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rencontré lors de la quatrième année d'Harry. Ils étaient tous trois, ainsi que Fleur, les champions de la coupe des Trois Sorciers. D'abord rivaux, Viktor et Cédric s'étaient tourné autour durant plusieurs mois avant de s'embrasser, puis de vivre une courte liaison. Courte car brutalement interrompue par le décès de Cédric.

Des mauvais souvenirs. Pour tout le monde.

-Je sais, confia Harry. Et je sais aussi ce que tu essaye de faire. Mais je suis très heureux avec Ginny.

-Je ne crrrois pas, confia Viktor. Tu peux choisir de vivrrre une vie banale avec elle. Te marrrrier. Avoirrr des enfants.

-Draco n'est pas une option, murmura Harry pour être sur que personne ne l'entende.

-Draco c'est ton Cédrrrric. On n'en rencontrrrre un une seule fois dans notrrre vie. Et tu as plus de chance que moi. Le tiens est juste là.

Viktor récupéra son verre et s'éloigna pour discuter avec Fleur un peu plus loin. Harry resta seul un moment. Il regardait toujours Draco puis il le vit en pleine discussion avec Luna. Il aurait parié très cher pour savoir ce que ces deux là pouvaient bien se dire. Puis trop curieux, il s'approcha des deux blonds.

-Oh Harry. Tu peux tenir compagnie à Draco ?

La blonde s'éloigna aussi vite, ravie qu'Harry soit venu vers eux. Les deux garçons se saluèrent du regard, mais aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Finalement, Draco prit la parole :

-Tu discutais avec Viktor ?

-Jaloux ?

-Non. Je suis plus avec.

-Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

-Je sais.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. Puis Harry demanda :

-Tout va bien ?

Draco haussa des épaules. Harry avait besoin d'un verre. Ou plutôt, il avait besoin de plus qu'une simple discussion avec Draco. Il avait besoin de ses bras, de son corps, de ses lèvres. Mais ça n'était qu'un vulgaire fantasme d'adolescent. Un fantasme jamais concrétisé certes, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas concrétiser.

Il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur sa vie, sur Ginny, sur tout ça. Juste... pour lui.

-C'était plus sympa quand tu m'insultais, avoua Harry, lasse de ce silence.

-Ca serait plus sympa si tu m'emmenais en haut.

Les deux garçons se jaugeaient du regard. Les deux voulaient garder une certaine assurance, une certaine maitrise de la situation. Harry répondit, tout bas :

-J'ai rien contre ton style de vie Draco... Mais...

-Ce style de vie ne va que pour un paumé dans mon genre c'est ça ? Il n'est pas question que le célèbre Harry Potter mette en péril sa réputation pour moi...

-Ferme la un peu, s'emporta un peu plus Harry. Je m'en fiche de ma réputation, tu le sais bien. Mais je ne veux pas faire souffrir Ginny.

-Bien sûr, rétorqua Draco. Elle il faut la préserver, moi tu t'en fiches.

Draco passa devant Harry et se prépara à quitter cette petite soirée. Quelques invités regardèrent Draco, puis Harry. Draco était en train de quitter la maison et Harry le suivit, de près par Ginny.

-Draco !

Draco était devant la porte d'entrée, Harry juste derrière lui. Ginny qui arriva à son tour attendit que l'un d'eux parle. Mais personne ne disait rien. Lassée de cette situation qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps, la rouquine avoua :

-Je ne suis pas un prix de consolation Harry. Si c'est avec lui que tu veux être, tu me le dis. Sois honnête avec moi. Mais te cache pas.

-Ginny...

-Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Que je n'avais rien remarqué ?

Les larmes étaient en train de monter aux yeux de la rousse. Harry s'approcha d'elle mais elle fit un mouvement de recul. Il n'allait pas la consoler, oh ça non. Il en avait perdu le droit.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, crois moi...

-Je sais Harry. Mais c'est le cas. Et je ne souffre pas parce que tu es attiré par Draco et que c'est avec lui que tu veux être. Non. Mais parce que tu n'as pas eu le courage d'être honnête avec moi.

La rousse lâcha ses larmes et se précipita vers l'intérieur pour grimper les escaliers et se réfugier dans sa chambre. Harry resta immobile un instant, c'est la voix de Draco qui le sortit de son état :

-Je devrais partir.

-Non.

Harry tournait toujours le dos au blond. Il regardait l'escalier ou était parti sa compagne. Puis il reprit :

-Je viens avec toi.

Harry se retourna enfin, descendant les quelques marches qui le séparait de Draco. Celui-ci attrapa la main du brun et lui dit en souriant :

-Ou tu veux aller ?

-N'importe ou.

Draco le maintenait toujours et d'un geste, les deux jeunes hommes transplanèrent.


End file.
